Hijos de la guerra
by Skadi Baratheon
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen ha llegado finalmente a sentarse en el Trono de Hierro. En Dorne, Myrcella Baratheon recibe la llamada de la Reina para verla. Rickon Stark llega al Norte tras varios años. Shireen Baratheon intenta mantenerse firme y no dejar que su padre se hunda en las sombras. MyrcellaXRickonXShireen
1. 1 Myrcella

Aquí traigo la primera historia que he empezado a escribir sobre Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Se trata de una visión del futuro en la que vemos a Myrcella, Rickon y Shireen adultos, conviviendo con los daños de la guerra. Tengo que decir que me gusta mucho el triángulo amoroso que forman, y espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirlo.

Sin más dilación, dejo el primero capítulo.

Título: Hijos de la guerra.

Pareja: MyrcellaXRickonXShireen.

Sinopsis: Daenerys Targaryen ha llegado finalmente a sentarse en el Trono de Hierro. En Dorne, Myrcella Baratheon recibe la llamada de la Reina para verla. Rickon Stark llega al Norte tras varios años. Shireen Baratheon intenta mantenerse firme y no dejar que su padre se hunda en las sombras.

Avisos: Spoilers de todos los libros publicados, incluido Danza de Dragones.

Myrcella I

Cada mañana, nada más despertar, lo primero que hacía era tocar la cicatriz de su rostro. Incluso antes de abrir los ojos, su mano salía disparada hacia su cara, como si tuviera que recordarse que la terrible marca seguía allí.

Abrió los ojos y se puso la mano delante para desviar un rayo de luz que la molestaba, pues no tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama. Aún así se incorporo sobre los almohadones y recorrió la línea de la cicatriz hasta la oreja perdida hacia ya muchos años. Había tenido nueve años cuando sucedió, pero a veces lo notaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

Myrcella se destapó de la manta que la cubría y respiró hondo para calmar el ánimo. Se levantó y abrió la ventana, que le entregó una suave brisa fría, impropia del tiempo habitual en Dorne, pero hacía ya unos cuantos años que vivían con un Invierno que amenazaba con durar generaciones.

Se dirigió al tocador y recogió su bata de suave seda myriense y se la puso. Se frotó los brazos y se atusó el cabello rubio que se le había enredado al dar vueltas dormida. Tenía los mismos rizos rubios que su madre, ensortijados y suaves, que parecían rivalizar con los rayos dorados del sol. Sus ojos verdes se centraron en la imagen que le ofrecía el espejo de sí misma. Si no se recogía el pelo no se tenían porque fijar en la cicatriz; a fin de cuentas, no era tan vistosa, ¿no?

Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pues le atormentaba imaginar lo que pensaría la gente de ella. De niña todos decían lo mucho que se parecía a su madre, a la que recordaba bellísima, pero ahora nadie pensaba en eso, solo en la pena que era que tuviese ese estigma en el rostro. Myrcella evitaba por todos los medios descubrir su rostro, y sobre todo no permitía que nadie viese el vacío que creaba el no tener oreja derecha. Ella misma se había negado muchas veces a verlo, hasta que no le quedo más remedio que admitir que esa era otra parte de sí misma, por mucho que le doliese.

Salió de sus propios pensamientos cuando tocaron la puerta para permitir que pasase una doncella menuda, más joven que ella, de piel aceitunada y suave sonrisa inocente.

- Buenos días, milady.-saludó educadamente, haciendo una reverencia formal.

- Buenos días.-dijo Myrcella a su vez.

- Hoy os habéis despertado pronto. ¿Es por el frío?

"No hace frío. Seguro que en Desembarco hace más frío aún." Pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, pues temía que su voz se quebrase al hablar del hogar perdido.

- No, el sol me dio los buenos días.-sonrió.- Y ya no podía dormir más.

- Os subiré el desayuno si lo deseáis.-comentó la doncella mientras terminaba de abrir los postigos de la ventana y recogía las cortinas. El aire corrió libremente por la habitación, y Myrcella se acurrucó más dentro de su bata.

- No, bajaré a desayunar al salón, con Trystane.-replicó.

- Por supuesto, milady.-asintió la joven.- ¿Qué os pondréis hoy?

Myrcella se acercó al armario y toqueteó los suaves brocados de las túnicas. En los últimos tiempos sus vestidos habían pasado a ser un poco más abrigados, pero tampoco demasiado. Asió uno de ellos, de color verde esmeralda con detalles en plata.

- Este.

La joven doncella lo sacó con cuidado. Le ayudó a quitarse el camisón, abotonado a la espalda y le puso la túnica por encima de la cabeza. Myrcella tuvo un breve destello de su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo del tocador, y solo pudo pensar que su cuerpo al menos si parecía hermoso en comparación a su rostro.

Le anudó un cinturón con una hebilla de plata finamente labrada y le calzó unas zapatillas muy suaves. Ella misma eligió un colgante que le había regalado su prometido Trystane hacía ya un par de años por su día del nombre.

- ¿Os recojo el cabello, milady?-preguntó la doncella.

- ¡No!-exclamó, girándose hacia ella. Vio la expresión de sorpresa de la chica y relajó el tono.- No, me gusta llevarlo suelto, solo péinalo.

Se sentó en la silla frente al espejo y le tendió el peine a la joven, que no tardó en cumplir sus órdenes. Cuando su pelo estuvo perfectamente sacudió la cabeza para ver como se movían los rizos libremente. Despidió a la doncella y bajó hasta el salón principal del palacio.

Todos los pasillos y corredores estaban decorados con grandes alfombras que tenían dibujos de lo más variopintos, desde vistosos y exóticos animales a escenas de enfrentamiento entre dos caballeros. Había oído hablar a las doncellas y criadas de que algunas serpientes de Arena tenían otras en sus aposentos con escenas de carácter más personal, pero Myrcella se había ruborizado y no había expresado su opinión respecto a eso.

Encontró a Trystane sentado en un banco frente a la mesa llena de platos de desayuno junto a una de sus primas, Loreza Arena. Ambos jóvenes se parecían mucho, la sangre dorniense era innegable. De piel oscura, pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, pero ambos sonreían con unos dientes blanquísimos y perfectos. A veces Myrcella se sentía una intrusa entre la familia Martell, con su piel pálida y su pelo rubio.

Loreza fue la primera en verla y la saludó suavemente con una mano, gesto que hizo que Trystane levantase la cabeza.

- Myrcella.-sonrió al verla.- Ven, siéntate con nosotros, por favor.

"Mi príncipe." Pensó. "Siempre tan educado y bondadoso conmigo…"

- Gracias.-se sentó en el banco frente a ellos y le sirvieron un zumo de naranja sanguina junto a un plato de panceta y dátiles.

- Estábamos hablando de una posible salida a caballo.-comunicó Loreza.- Pensábamos ir a Limonar. ¿Te apetece, Myrcella?

La joven levantó la cabeza de su plato y buscó la mirada de Trystane.

- ¿Hoy?

- Si, hoy.-asintió él.- Para escapar un rato de palacio. ¿Qué te parece?

Dio un sorbo de zumo, meditando sus palabras.

- Parece una gran idea, si.-sonrió tras dejar la copa en la mesa.- Nos vendrá bien.

Loreza sonrió, muy satisfecha.

- Te dije que le gustaría.-se puso en pie casi de un salto y terminó de un sorbo el contenido de su copa.- Iré a preparar algunas cosas.

Trystane y Myrcella la siguieron con la mirada mientras salía y luego sus ojos se cruzaron. Ella bajó la vista y continuó comiendo en silencio.

- ¿Te gusta la idea de verdad?-preguntó Trystane.

- Sí, me gustaría salir un rato, y cabalgar.-aseguró.

- Temía que con tanta presión por parte de Loreza se te quitasen las ganas, si es que las tenías.

- No, Loreza es una joven amable y buena, me gusta su entusiasmo.-dijo educadamente.

Trystane asintió sin decir más y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. "Qué guapo es." pensó. Y era cierto. Poseía una belleza casi divina en opinión de Myrcella. Alto, aunque un poco desgarbado, con el pelo elegantemente colocado para que no se le despeine. Los ojos grandes y alegres que brillaban cuando hablaba con ella o con su familia.

Myrcella no podía más que agradecer la suerte que tenía con su prometido. Nunca había tenido ninguna noticia de que Trystane coquetease con otras chicas, ni siquiera las miraba dos veces. No podía quejarse no, aunque tampoco parecía fijarse mucho en ella. A veces, temía que no le gustase realmente, sobre todo en los momentos que se sentía más fea.

Myrcella ya tenía veinticinco años, y ya hacía varios años que deberían estar casados, pero el padre de Trystane, Doran Martell, había decidido esperar a finalizar la guerra conocida como _La guerra de los Cinco Reyes_, pero aún había guerra, y no se había llegado a decidir cuando los dos jóvenes estarían casados.

Hacía dos años que Daenerys Targaryen había llegado a Poniente con un gran ejército y, si no habían engañado a Myrcella, tres dragones. No debían quedar muchos que la enfrentasen, y pronto entraría en Desembarco del Rey. La joven temía por su hermano Tommeen, que era rey y se sentaba en el Trono de Hierro, y que seguro no mantendría el título cuando la Targaryen se nombrase así misma Reina. Solo deseaba que, al menos, tuviese compasión y le perdonase la vida a su hermano pequeño.

Cuando ambos terminaron de desayunar salieron juntos del salón, con una distancia prudencial entre ambos, como si temieran tocarse. Trystane la acompañó hasta su habitación para que recogiese lo que necesitase y volvieron a bajar para buscar a Loreza, que debía estar ya en los establos.

Cuando estaban en el pasillo se encontraron con dos guardias a los que saludaron con educación, pero uno de ellos les hizo un gesto para que se detuviesen. Myrcella se mantuvo impasible, pero Trystane estaba confuso y preguntó que ocurría. Antes de que ninguno de ellos tuviese tiempo de responder, apareció al fondo el capitán de la guardia de Lanza del Sol, Areo Hotah.

El hombre era imponente, con la cara llena de cicatrices y siempre cargaba su alabarda. Le daba miedo a Myrcella, pues no tenía buenos recuerdos de él en su infancia. Cuando la princesa Arianne se había llevado a Myrcella para coronarla reina, Areo los detuvo en Sangreverde. Entabló pelea con el guardia personal de Myrcella, el caballero Arys Oakheart y el capitán había matado al buen Arys, aunque no detuvo a Gerold Dayne antes de que intentase matar a Myrcella.

Se mantuvo con la espalda recta hasta que él llegó frente a ellos. Hizo una reverencia frente a los jóvenes y habló con su voz profunda:

- Príncipe, me temo que hoy no debéis salir de palacio.

- ¿Por qué motivo?-preguntó Trystane, aún más confuso por sus palabras.

- Vuestro padre ha recibido noticias de Desembarco del Rey.-lanzó una mirada de reojo a Myrcella, haciendo que a ella se le parase el corazón un instante.

- ¿Tommen?-preguntó en un susurro.

- Yo no soy quién para deciros nada. El príncipe Doran me ha enviado a comunicaros que debéis quedaros aquí…y quiere ver a la princesa Myrcella.

Trystane la miró y le tomó la mano.

- Voy con vos.

- No es necesario, mi señor, iré sola. El capitán me llevará para ver a vuestro padre.-sonríe para tranquilizarle.

Sin más palabra, Areo echó a andar y Myrcella se puso tras él y le siguió, flanqueada por los dos guardias. Echó la vista atrás un segundo hacia Trystane, que se había quedado en el pasillo sin saber qué hacer o decir.

La estancia en la que estaba Doran era un despacho inmenso, decorado con muebles de madera muy oscura. El príncipe se encontraba sentado en su silla de ruedas, las piernas tapadas con una suave manta y la vista dirigida más allá de la ventana abierta.

- Mi señor.-Areo le sacó de sus pensamientos y giró la cabeza para mirarlos.- He escoltado a la princesa Myrcella, como me pidió.

- Gracias, podéis dejarnos.-dijo, sin mayor ceremonia.

Los tres hombres salieron de la sala y cerraron la puerta, dejando a Myrcella con Doran, inmersos en un silencio indeseado.

La joven intentó mantenerse quieta, sin que le temblase el cuerpo o sus pies empezarán a zapatear contra el suelo por el nerviosismo. Si la había hecho llamar a solas era porque habían llegado noticias de su familia, y casi seguro no eran buenas noticias. Quizás Daenerys Targaryen había calcinado a su madre, su tío Jaime y su hermano como había hecho con el hermano mayor de Trystane, Quentyn. Mantuvo la compostura hasta que notó como los músculos le pedían a gritos que hiciese algo.

Doran sujetaba un papel entre sus manos gotosas y sus ojos se desviaron de nuevo hacia el pergamino para releerlo.

- Seguro que sabes por qué te he llamado.-comento.

- ¿Mi familia?-probó suerte.

- Así es. Daenerys Targaryen ha entrado en Desembarco del Rey con su ejército de Inmaculados. Ha hecho prisioneros a muchos de los que se mantenían en la Corte, entre ellos a tu hermano y su esposa.

- ¿Y mi madre? ¿Y mi tío Jaime?

- También encerrados, por lo que me comunica.-le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.- Pero vivos.

- Gracias a los Dioses. Rezo para que Daen…la Reina tenga misericordia de ellos y les permita vivir.

- La Reina quiere verte en Desembarco del Rey. A ti.

- ¿A mí?-se sorprendió enormemente.- ¿Por qué?

- No sé qué decirte, querida. No me lo explica en la carta, pero dudo que tenga malas intenciones. Sabe que eres una muchacha buena y honesta, y que nunca has hecho daño a nadie.

- Mi hermano Tommen tampoco.- "No como Joffrey."- ¿Le permitirá vivir? ¿Y a su esposa Margaery?

- No lo sé.-hizo un gesto de dolor tan intenso que Myrcella temió por él. Cada día estaba peor, pero el príncipe Doran aguantaba.- Lo que sé es que tienes que ir a la capital cuanto antes y reunirte con ella. Solo los Dioses saben lo que quiere decirte.

- Tengo que ir sola, ¿no?

- Sí.-movió muy poco la cabeza.-

Myrcella asintió, pensativa. No sabía que podía desear Daenerys Targaryen de ella, pero sin duda tendría que ver con su sangre Lannister y Baratheon, no había otra explicación. Aún así, aprovecharía la oportunidad para pedir clemencia por su familia, pues no tendrían otra ocasión mejor.

- Me pondré en camino en cuanto recoja algunas cosas.-dijo educadamente.

- Por supuesto, y… ¿Myrcella?

- ¿Sí, mi señor?

- Espero poder verte de nuevo en Dorne, y casada pronto con mi Trystane.-dijo, pero el tono de su voz no dejaba claro si era cierto o solo fría cortesía.


	2. 2 Rickon

Rickon I

Corría. Rápido, muy rápido. "Más." Pensó. "Más rápido, más rápido."

Se sentía ligero, liviano como una pluma, con el viento en la cara y las hojas levantadas a su paso del suelo. Esquivó árboles, y oteó el horizonte. Había alguien allí, justo delante de él. Entornó los ojos y se acercó con cuidado de no hacer ruido, entre curioso y alerta.

Eran dos personas, tumbadas en el suelo, tapados con mantas hasta que el rostro estuvo también escondido. Se aproximó a uno de ellos. Observó lo poco que veía de él: pelo alborotado, en cualquier dirección y con claros síntomas de no haberse peinado en mucho tiempo. Al estar tumbado en el suelo alguna hoja solitaria o trocitos de ramas se habían quedado enganchados en los mechones, pero no parecía importar a la persona. Su cabello le resultaba familiar…

La persona se giró con un gruñido, pero él no se movió. Cuando abrió los ojos ambos se observaron un instante. El hombre se estiró y sacó los brazos de la manta de piel. Una de las manos se acercó a él y le acarició.

- ¿Dónde has estado, Peludo?-preguntó con un deje claro de cariño.- El bosque, ¿eh? Vamos.

Rickon Stark se puso en pie, rápido y silencioso. Dejó la capa en la que había estado envuelto antes sobre Osha, que dormía plácidamente a su lado. La tapó bien y cogió su arco y su carcaj. Los colgó a la espalda y, junto a Peludo, se metió entre los árboles, a la parte más profunda del bosque.

Chasqueó el cuello que le dolía por la postura en la que había dormido toda la noche. Peludo caminaba a su lado tranquilamente, con la lengua fuera a causa de la caminata por el bosque, con sus ojos ambarinos fijos en el camino.

Rickon se sentía extrañamente relajado después de haber estado en el cuerpo de Peludo toda la noche, pero siempre se había preguntado cómo era posible que descansase en esas condiciones, pero nunca había podido averiguar a qué se debía el hecho, ni cómo podía estar dentro del cuerpo de su lobo.

Quizás Bran si supiese como era posible, pero se había separado hacía ya muchos años, y por aquel entonces Rickon solo tenía unos cinco años. Bran debía de estar ya muy lejos de Invernalia, y posiblemente muy lejos de Poniente. Él mismo había huido de allí y había llegado hasta Skagos con Osha, la mujer salvaje que había salvado a los dos hermanos.

Vivieron en Skagos durante más de quince años hasta que les llegaron noticias de que había una Targaryen guerreando en Poniente por conseguir el Trono de Hierro, y qué, inexplicablemente, estaba ganando la guerra con un gran ejército traído de más allá del Mar. Osha y él decidieron que era hora de regresar a casa y ver cómo iban las cosas.

Rickon sabía que no quedaba ya nadie de su familia que pudiera ver. No sabía dónde estaría Bran, pero sabía que sus hermanos y sus padres estaban muertos. Eddard, su padre, había muerto decapitado en Desembarco del Rey por el rey Joffrey, y de sus hermanas Sansa y Arya no volvieron a saber nada, por lo que suponía que las habían matado también. Su hermano Robb se alzó en armas contra el Trono de Hierro y sus propios banderizos le nombraron Rey en el Norte. A pesar de ello, no terminó bien. Robb se casó con una chica, Jeyne Westerling, aunque estaba comprometido con una Frey. Para compensar el agravio, fue su tío Edmure el que se casó con la Frey, pero lord Walder Frey no perdonó a Robb, y durante la boda de Edmure asesinó a su hermano y a su madre, Catelyn.

Rickon tenía un recuerdo vago de su familia, pues era muy pequeño la última vez que les vio. A veces temía no poder recordarles, y se despertaba por las noches con terribles pesadillas en las que no podía ver sus rostros. Ahora solo tenía a Osha, que había sido una mezcla entre madre y protectora para él en todos esos años, y la que le había contado lo que le había pasado a sus seres queridos.

Y Bran…bueno, no sabía hacía donde habría ido Bran. Sabía que lo acompañaba Hodor y los hermanos Reed, pero no tenía forma de comunicarse con él, ni siquiera de saber si seguía vivo.

Apartó todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza cuando escuchó un ruido a su izquierda. Se escondió tras un árbol y, al no oír que fuesen pasos humanos llegó a la conclusión de que debía ser algún animal entre los árboles. Peludo se puso a su lado, con las orejas alzadas y oliendo el aire. Ambos, hombre y lobo se adentraron poco a poco, siguiendo el rastro que dejaba su presa.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y tocó una marca fresca que había hecho el animal. Era demasiado pequeña para ser un jabalí (y dudaba que hubiese jabalíes en el Norte.) pero era sin duda una pezuña.

Caminó agazapado con Peludo hasta esconderse detrás de una roca oscura. Apoyó la espalda contra ella y colocó una flecha en su arco antes de mirar por encima de su escondite. Se le escapó el aire al mirar a su presa.

Pero no era solo una presa, si no dos. No sabía si habían ido juntas todo el tiempo o se habían encontrado, pero allí estaban. Dos ejemplares de ciervo, hembras ambas. Tenían el pelaje oscuro y moteado de blanco, y buscaban trozos de hierba que comer. Rickon nunca había visto un ciervo vivo, y menos desde tan cerca. Peludo tenía las patas tensionadas, listo para saltar y desgarrar al menos a una de ellas, pero le puso la mano en el lomo y se lo acarició para tranquilizarlo, para que supiese que no iban a ser su desayuno.

Rickon las observó durante un instante, impactado por la genuina belleza que poseían los dos animales y que le impedía disparar la flecha, pero no duró demasiado. Rickon era más práctico, y se dio cuenta de que si no mataba al menos una, no tendrían nada que llevarse a la boca. Además, con una sola ya tendrían suficiente para que Osha y él comieran al menos tres días y aún quedase suficiente para saciar a Peludo.

Tensó el arco, respiró hondo y estaba dispuesto a soltar la flecha cuando un ruido inquietó a las dos ciervas y huyeron del lugar. Maldijo en voz alta y se levantó de golpe, pero ya no había forma de que matase a alguna.

Se volvió, molesto al oír a Osha llamándole. "¿Es que no piensa que pueda haber alguien cerca?" Guardó la flecha en el carcaj y echó a andar hacia ella.

Cuando se encontraron le echó una mirada con la podría haberla fundido al suelo.

- No me mires así, chico.

- No soy ningún chico.-se quejó él, aunque se sentía muy infantil recordándoselo.- Ya tengo veinte años.

- Sigues siendo un chico.-replicó Osha.

- ¿Sabes que he estado a punto de cazar dos ciervas?

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, pero has hecho ruido y han huido.-dijo con cierto rencor.

- No deberías separarte, meterte tan profundo en el bosque. Es muy peligroso.

- Sé defenderme, y llevaba a Peludo conmigo. Nadie puede hacerme daño.

Osha le lanzó una mirada suspicaz, de esas miradas que siempre conseguían que Rickon se sintiese un niño pequeño e indefenso de nuevo. Y la sensación le gustaba muy poco. "Soy un Stark" se repetía en esos momentos. "Aunque ya no signifique mucho. Y el Invierno se acerca." Pero el Invierno ya estaba allí. A Rickon todas las grandes palabras ya le sobraban. Simplemente era un hombre, un hombre que tenía que luchar contra sus enemigos.

- Quiero acercarme a Invernalia.-dijo.

- Ya me lo dijiste, y sabes lo que voy a decirte, ¿no?

- Lo mismo que me has dicho siempre. Que es peligroso. Que pueden quedar enemigos, y que hay fantasmas en Invernalia. Pero no deja de ser mi hogar.-se encogió de hombros.

- Lo era hace mucho, pequeño señor.

"¿Cómo consigue siempre que parezca un crío?"

- No soy señor, solo Rickon. Bran es el señor, era el heredero de Robb.

Osha frunció el ceño, pero no respondió.

- Voy a Invernalia, contigo o sin ti.-Rickon dio por finalizada la conversación y se encaminó a donde tenían sus cosas.

Osha se echó a andar tras él en silencio, y Peludo los siguió. Recogieron su pequeño campamento y se encaminaron a través del bosque. Rickon no sabía exactamente hacia dónde tenía que ir para llegar a Invernalia, pero tenía una especie de impulso, y debía hacerle caso.

Tras un rato que se le hizo muy poco interesante en un bosque que era todo igual avistaron lo que era sin duda la muralla. Rickon suponía que cuando volviese a ver Invernalia sentiría una especie de emoción (o incluso ganas de llorar, aunque lo dudase bastante) pero no sintió nada. Absolutamente nada.

Osha se puso a su lado y le observó, como buscando alguna emoción en él, pero Rickon negó con la cabeza como toda respuesta.

Suspiró y se disponía a acercarse más, pero vieron a un par de guardias que andaban cerca de la muralla y se vieron obligados a esconderse tras los árboles.

- ¿Pero quiénes…?-farfulló Rickon.

- ¿Ves algún emblema o blasón?

- No, no desde aquí.

- Puede que Invernalia siga ocupada. Puede que esté llena de soldados incluso.

Rickon maldijo interiormente.

- Tengo que comprobarlo.

- ¡No, Rickon!

Pero antes de que ella pudiese detenerlo salió de su escondite y corrió hasta pegarse a la pared de la muralla, a varios metros de los guardias que volvían al castillo. Rickon disparó una flecha a uno de ellos y lo mató al instante. El otro se giró, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer ningún ruido, solo el gorgoteo por la flecha que se le clavó en la garganta.

No había tiempo que perder, tenía que entrar de alguna manera en la fortaleza. Quizás trepando el muro…

- Olvídate.-dijo Osha tras él.- No se puede trepar. Habrá que entrar por la puerta.

Rickon le respondió con un gruñido y se acercó a los cadáveres de los dos guardias.

- Entraremos con su ropa. Ayúdame, Osha.

Los dos juntos consiguieron arrastrar los cuerpos hasta el bosque, quitarles la ropa y las armaduras. Nadie podría asegurar que fueron otros por los cascos que se pusieron. Rickon tuvo que obligar a Peludo a sentarse, aunque temía que cuando ellos se fueran acabara comiéndose a los dos soldados.

Consiguieron llegar a la puerta sin que nadie les parase por el camino, pero encontraron dentro del patio el mayor número de soldados que hubiese visto jamás. Miró a Osha y ella le devolvió la misma mirada confusa. Rickon no había recibido la educación propia de los nobles y no reconocía ningún estandarte de los que había allí, solo el lobo huargo de los Stark, aunque no entendía que hacía allí. "¿Acaso ha regresado Bran?" Rickon lo buscó con la mirada, pero aunque hubiese estado allí no hubiese podido reconocerlo tras tantos años.

- Vamos adentro. Quiero ver qué pasa.-susurró.

Osha asintió y esquivaron al resto de los hombres que había en el patio hasta entrar en el castillo. Había varias partes que estaban derruidas (Rickon no había visto la torre del Maestre) y los establos estaban quemados, como Theon y sus hombres del hierro lo habían dejado. La entrada no parecía haber sufrido grandes daños.

Mira alrededor, pero no consigue distinguir ningún blasón, pero si ve a una mujer elegantemente vestida, al pie de la escalera principal. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una redecilla y envuelta en una capa azul cielo con los bordes de piel. Tenía la cara girada y estaba hablando con un hombre al que Rickon tampoco conocía. Ella era muy joven, pero su acompañante parecía mucho más mayor, al menos cincuenta años.

Rickon no podía comprender como una mujer que era claramente noble estaba rodeada por un grupo tan grande de soldados, a no ser que… ¿estaban conquistando Invernalia de nuevo? Se mordió el labio con fuerza hasta probar el sabor de su sangre.

La mujer empezó a subir las escaleras ella sola, y Rickon sintió la ira bullendo dentro de él. ¿Esa desconocida iba a quedarse con su hogar? ¿Iba a perder su casa de nuevo? No podía permitirlo. Osha le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero él no hizo caso. Esperó a que la dama hubiese subido todas las escaleras y él la siguió, intentando aparentar normalidad. Ella anduvo por el pasillo que llevaba hasta las habitaciones donde habían vivido sus familiares, abriendo las puertas ligeramente para mirarlas. Rickon tuvo que esconderse tras la pared cuando la mujer levantó la vista hacia dónde estaba, aunque siguió andando al ver que no había nadie.

Al final, la mujer entró en una de las habitaciones y Rickon lo hizo también. La vio tocar el dosel de la cama con extrema delicadeza, gesto que, por algún motivo, hizo que se enfureciese aún más. Ella se giró y le miró.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella.

- ¿Os gusta lo que veis?-replicó él en tono gélido.

- ¿Qué?-ella tenía una expresión de total desconcierto, pero lo cambió a una seria y firme.- Salid de aquí, ahora mismo.

- No.-Rickon dio un paso hacia delante y gruñó.

La mujer se echó hacia atrás y chocó contra una columna de la cama. Rickon se adelantó y su mano salió disparada hacia su garganta y apretó.

- Sois todos iguales.-dijo él con rabia helada.- Venís aquí y os aprovecháis de que no hay nadie, que ya no hay Starks. Sois unos buitres, unas ratas ladronas y traidoras. No voy a permitirlo.

Vio como ella boqueaba y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Puso una mano sobre la suya y, ante la sorpresa de Rickon, le acarició la piel entre la manga y el guante. Soltó un poco el agarre y la miró con los labios entreabiertos.

- Te…te pareces a…a mi padre.-susurró con dificultad.

Rickon la soltó del todo y se apartó de ella.

- ¿Q-qué?-balbuceó.

Ella tosió y se acarició la garganta.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó.

- R-Rickon.

A ella se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas y se le derramaron por la cara. Se acercó a él y lo estrechó en sus brazos, sollozando, haciendo que Rickon se sintiese muy incómodo.

- Oye…

- Rickon…Rickon soy yo, Sansa.-dijo, levantando la cabeza para mirarle y sonreírle.


	3. 3 Shireen

Shireen I

Lo único que se escuchaba desde su habitación era el golpeteo de las olas contra las escarpadas paredes de piedra en las que estaba situada la Fortaleza de Rocadragón. Si se asomaba por la estrecha ventana veía el cielo grisáceo y el azul oscuro del mar profundo.

Durante una época de su vida había echado de menos ese tono triste del castillo, cuando había estado en un castillo del Muro, en Guardaoriente. Era mucho más horrible que Rocadragón, más horrible que cualquier sitio que a Shireen se le hubiese ocurrido nunca que podía existir. Aún tenía escalofríos al recordarlo, y no todo eran recuerdos del terrible frío. Recordaba muchas partes del castillo derruido, y las ratas que corrían por los pasillos. No era extraño que Shireen hubiese deseado volver a Rocadragón con toda su alma, aunque no fuera el lugar más acogedor de los Siete Reinos.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y casi podía saborear la sal que contenía. Se sujetó la melena morena y volvió a meter la cabeza en la habitación para sentarse en la cama y coger un pequeño espejo que tenía siempre en su pequeña mesilla. Era diminuto, cabía a la perfección entre sus dos manos, y lo había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo, y si no recordaba mal era un regalo de su madre cuando era niña. Lo que no le había dicho nunca era que lo había tenido guardado la gran parte de su vida porque no soportaba mirarse. La mancha que cubría su mejilla y parte de su cuello era parte de ella misma, pero era un trozo muerto. La piel estaba agrietada, escamosa y tenía un terrible color entre negro y gris. Era producto de la psoriagrís que había padecido cuando era poco menos que un bebé. Tenía que alegrarse de seguir viva, pero vivía con la espantosa marca. Nadie se fijaría en ella realmente, sino en cómo su rostro se afeaba por la marca, y nadie la encontraría hermosa o, al menos ligeramente bonita.

Shireen suspiró un instante antes de atreverse a levantar el espejo y mirarse. Se tocó con la mano temblorosa el cuello y subió hasta la mejilla rugosa, armándose de valor para no llorar. Su tacto la desagradaba, pero más que la propia irritación que le producía era la tristeza casi perpetua con la que había vivido siempre, aunque tampoco podía ser de otra forma con la familia que tenía. Su padre, Stannis Baratheon había sido hermano de dos reyes autoproclamados, y él había hecho lo mismo.

Tras la muerte de su tío Robert, Shireen había vivido la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes. Su padre se llamó rey de los Siete Reinos, apoyado por un puñado de nobles de segunda categoría, a los que ella misma veía como unos charlatanes que buscaban su beneficio propio. No había tenido ni siquiera algo que llamar ejército, y eso impidió que tuviese ninguna posibilidad de ganar. No en vano había peleado contra todos los grandes nobles de Poniente: Stark, Lannister, Greyjoy, Tyrell…por no contar con su propio hermano y tío de Shireen, Renly, aunque este no había llegado a ser un problema para Stannis, pues había muerto casi al principio de la guerra.

Nunca le explicaron a la pequeña Baratheon qué había ocurrido con su tío, pero había empezado a sospechar ligeramente algo a medida que iba creciendo, y temía tener razón en un punto: Melisandre, la sacerdotisa del Dios Rojo que era consejera de su padre.

Cuando había sido una niña, la mujer roja la había aterrado. Era horriblemente bella, atractiva, tanto como Shireen nunca sería, pero lo peor era la sensación que le causaba a la chica, como si fuese capaz de controlar a cualquier persona con una leve mirada de sus ojos rojos. Solo su padre ya había parecido hipnotizado con la mujer. "Con una mujer que no era su esposa" se recordó Shireen, aunque su madre no había parecido disgustada con ese trato. Ella solo se había interesado por el Señor de la Luz, el dios que Melisandre había traído del otro lado del mar, el dios que había puesto como excusa la sacerdotisa para explicar el derecho que su padre tenía al Trono.

Stannis había sido nombrado por ella como Azor Ahai renacido, un héroe de leyenda que, por lo visto, iba a salvarlos a todos de las criaturas del Gran Otro. Ni qué decir tenía que Shireen no creía ni una sola palabra de todo eso. Bien era cierto que la chica creía en R'hllor, pero aunque lo hubiese tomado como su dios no significaba que creyese que su padre era todopoderoso. Ella bien lo conocía. Lo veía como era: triste, apagado, algo parecido a una sombra de lo que sus tíos Robert y Renly habían sido en vida. Dónde en ellos había vitalidad y alegría, en Stannis solo había pesimismo y abatimiento. Nunca había sido el señor de grandes terrenos, solo de Rocadragón, una isla rocosa que poco tenía que ofrecer, pero sus hermanos habían sido rey de los Siete Reinos y lord de Bastión de Tormentas respectivamente.

Stannis siempre había sido el que había recibido menos, y a medida que había pasado el tiempo su carácter era más y más agrio. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no se vio recompensando con un trono que él insistía en que era suyo por derecho, aunque en cierta medida Shireen se alegraba de que no hubiera sido así, pues la siguiente en la línea de sucesión habría sido ella.

Un murmullo lejano le llegó desde la ventana, y volvió a asomarse para mirar. En la playa, en la oscuridad de la noche se habían encendido varias hogueras, y las personas que vivían en el palacio habían bajado hasta la arena para rezar juntos al Señor de la Luz. Volvió a meter la cabeza por segunda vez y dejó el espejo para salir de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y bajó junto a algunos rezagados a la playa. Divisó a algunos de los más conocidos, doncellas que se ocupaban de arreglar las habitaciones, algunos mozos de cuadra, algún que otro señor que estuviese allí de paso… pero su mirada se quedó fija en su madre.

Aquello preocupó a Shireen. Su madre, Selyse, llevaba algunas semanas enferma, postrada en cama todo el día, porque el más mínimo esfuerzo le costaba. A la luz de las antorchas que dos hombres portaban a su lado se veía más demacrada incluso, con la piel enfermizamente blanca y casi traslúcida. El único color en su rostro era el de las ojeras perpetuas bajo sus ojos. Y para terminar de darle un aspecto de cadáver, a su lado estaba lady Melisandre. Exuberante, alta, con el rostro pálido pero que destilaba vida, hacía que Selyse pareciese una rama seca junto a una llama viva. A pesar de todas las habladurías y cotilleos que pudiesen circular, el mutuo respeto que las dos mujeres se tenían era bien sabido por Shireen, y sabría que su madre estaría más cómoda al lado de la sacerdotisa que al de su propia hija.

Se quedó donde estaba, aunque de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo para ver si Selyse seguía bien. La voz de Melisandre no tardó en hacerse eco en aquel trozo de playa desierta, resonando entre los que allí estaban. Recitaba los rezos característicos de su fe, y todos lo repetían al unísono. La propia Shireen los había aprendido cuando era más joven, una niña, y no tenía problemas para recordarlos.

- La noche es oscura y alberga horrores.-cantó ella.

- La noche es oscura y alberga horrores.-repitieron los demás.

"Pero el fuego los quema todos." pensó Shireen. O al menos eso deseaba. Su vida estaba llena de horrores y oscuridad.

Echó un vistazo alrededor en busca de alguna otra cara conocida, pero no halló a su padre, ni a ser Davos, aunque ellos nunca iban a los oficios de Melisandre. Si vio al maestre Pylos no muy lejos, y cuando él se dio cuenta de que lo miraba le sonrío levemente.

Cuando acabaron, Shireen se acercó a Selyse, posándole la mano en su hombro levemente.

- Madre.-susurró.

- Estoy bien.-dijo ella enseguida, como si ya supiese que era lo que iba a decirle su hija.

- No deberías haber bajado, el maestre Pylos te dijo…

- Sé lo que me dijo.-replicó cortante su madre, un tono normal en cómo se dirigía a ella normalmente, y que hacía que Shireen se callase enseguida y bajase la cabeza.

- Deberíais volver a subir ya, Majestad.-intervino el maestre Pylos. Seguían usando el trato de majestades para sus padres, a pesar de no ser reyes de nada.

Selyse giró un momento la cabeza para mirar a Melisandre, y esta asintió levemente, como si le diera su consentimiento para marcharse mientras la sacerdotisa se acercaba a una de las hogueras hasta que su nariz casi podría haber entrado en contacto con las llamas. Selyse anduvo hasta el castillo entre su hija y el maestre sin hacer ningún comentario, aunque ellos estaban atentos por si la mujer se desvanecía o perdía pie en la arena. Lo peor fue subir todas las escaleras hasta llegar a los aposentos de Selyse, en una de las torres del castillo, cerca de las de Shireen. Entre los dos la acostaron y la dejaron descansar.

Pylos salió de la habitación seguido por Shireen en silencio. No se atrevió a hablar hasta que habían recorrido la mitad del pasillo de vuelta.

- Quizás debería traerle algo, por si…le duele, ya sabéis.

- Si…sería buena idea.-asintió ella, pensativa, sin escucharle del todo.

- ¿Me acompañáis a la torre?

- ¿A vuestra torre?-aquello la sorprendió.- ¿Por qué?

- Hay algo que quería enseñaros.

Shireen le siguió sin hacer más preguntas, pero se moría de curiosidad. No sabía de qué podía tratarse pero debía ser algo importante si quería que ella lo viese. Normalmente le enseñaba todo a ella antes incluso que a su padre.

Subieron los dos juntos a la torre del maestre. Cuando abrió la puerta Shireen vio la mesa en la que Pylos solía trabajar llena de pergaminos, una montaña altísima de ellos.

- ¿Hemos recibido muchos mensajes?-preguntó dubitativa.

- Muchísimos. Y de todas partes de los Siete Reinos, lady Shireen.-el hombre rebuscó entre todos y le tendió uno. Era pequeño y tenía un sello rojo como la sangre, como el fuego.

- ¿De dónde viene este?

- De Desembarco del Rey.-la mirada de Pylos era bastante significativa, y Shireen lo abrió un poco temerosa. El pergamino estaba escrito con una letra pequeña y apretada, pero elegante. Y venía sellado con el lacre dibujado de un dragón.

- Han llegado noticias…por lo que veo. ¿Mi padre lo sabe?

- Aún no me he atrevido a enseñarle el mensaje.

- Yo lo haré.-asegura.- Mañana por la mañana, esta noche le dejaremos dormir. Gracias por dármelo a mí, maestre.

Pylos asintió levemente y Shireen salió de la torre del maestre sin haber leído aún el mensaje. Temía hacerlo y descubrir algo para lo que no se habían preparado. Hacía años que no recibían una carta de nadie, y mucho menos de Desembarco del Rey.

La última vez que habían tenido noticias los Lannister seguían siendo los líderes indiscutibles de todos los Reinos, incluido el Norte, ahora que ya no había ningún Stark. Pero algo debía de haber ocurrido, porque ese sello del dragón solo podía significar una cosa: algo había sucedido con los Lannister, con Cersei, con su hijo Tommen, aunque aún no supiese qué.

Cuando llegó a sus aposentos cerró la puerta con llave y se sentó en una silla frente a su tocador, y desenrolló el pergamino con cuidado. La carta venía escrita por un hombre que ella no conocía, llamado Daario Naharis, aunque se presentaba como guardia real de la verdadera reina de Poniente, Daenerys Targaryen.

La reina Targaryen había desembarcado en Poniente, en la mismísima capital, y era un gran ejército el que la acompañaba, por no hablar de tres dragones adultos.

También hablaba de lo sucedido con los Lannister. La antigua reina regente, la que había sido su tía Cersei estaba encarcelada en la Fortaleza Roja, así como su hijo, el rey Tommen y la reina Margaery Tyrell, esposa de este. Los tres estaban acusados de alta traición, y llamaban a todos los nobles de los Siete Reinos para rendir pleitesía a la nueva soberana, si no querían recibir una "visita" de sus dragones.

Entre esos nobles, obviamente, estaba llamado a la presencia de la Targaryen su padre Stannis, su madre Selyse y ella misma, Shireen.

Tragó saliva. No sabía bien como era esa reina proclamada, pero suponía que si a los Lannister los había encarcelado, ellos mismos no serían menos. Su padre había proclamado a los vientos que él era el rey legítimo de Poniente, y no se podía olvidar que su tío Robert había matado al hermano de Daenerys, Rhaegar Targaryen y usurpado el puesto a su padre, Aerys Targaryen.

Shireen supuso que si iban a Desembarco nunca volverían a salir, y menos con vida. Pero tomó una decisión. Su madre estaba enferma, y su padre no había hecho nada malo contra nadie. Si alguien debía asumir las cargas de su familia sería ella misma.

Volvió a subir a la torre de Pylos, aunque ya era más tarde de lo normal. La luna entraba a raudales por una de las pequeñas ventanas, y Shireen podía escuchar en la habitación de al lado a Pylos roncando.

Se abrió hueco en un pequeño espacio de la mesa abarrotada y cogió un pergamino, pluma y tinta. Ella misma escribió la respuesta para la capital de los Siete Reinos, explicando que sus dos padres estaban incapacitados para viajar, y ella iría a Desembarco en calidad de lo que la reina quisiese decidir sobre la hija de Stannis Baratheon. Encontró el sello de su familia en un estante y lo selló con cuidado. Uno de los cuervos estaba allí, seguramente el que había traído el mensaje, y Shireen le ató la respuesta a la pata. Abrió la pequeña ventana y el ave voló libre a través del mar.

Se quedó un momento allí, de pie, sin terminar de asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Dentro de unos días estaría de camino a Desembarco del Rey, a punto de conocer a la reina, y puede que jamás volviese a ver a su familia. Pero para lo que ellos la echarían de menos, daría igual.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, y ya no pudo hacer nada para detenerla.


	4. 4 Nadie Sin Rostro

Nadie sin rostro I.

El aire cálido le acariciaba el rostro con dulzura mientras el sol salía por detrás de las velas del barco, aunque no podía distinguir más que una débil luz por culpa de la niebla. Hacía solo una hora que había subido al barco, y acababan de zarpar cuando el amanecer había acudido a las costas braavosis.

Nadie apoyó los codos sobre la barandilla del barco e intentó vislumbrar la forma del sol, aunque le hacía daño en los ojos. El pelo castaño se le había escapado de la coleta y le caía por el rostro, y tuvo que apartárselo para ver mejor. En un momento determinado, el sol quedó oculto tras una de las piernas del Titán de Braavos.

Ya estaban en la primera laguna, a punto de pasar entre las piernas del coloso de granito negro cuando el capitán se acercó a ella para comunicarle que estaban a punto de salir de Braavos. "No me digas" pensó, pero solo asintió levemente y agradeció la noticia con un susurro. El hombre era de la misma Braavos, y se dirigía a Poniente para comerciar en la capital, en Desembarco del Rey, aunque él admitía que las cosas allí no estaban tan bien como para conseguir una fortuna vendiendo ninguna posesión, ni telas, ni joyas, ni nada de nada. A Nadie no le había parecido extraño que le contase todas esas cosas cuando había pedido embarcar en su galera, porque el capitán era obviamente un hombre extrovertido, y ella había presentado la mejor de las caras y una sonrisa brillante.

Se había presentado como Jorelle, una joven que iba a buscar una mejor vida a un continente distinto, y había presentando dos monedas demasiado brillantes como para que el capitán hiciese demasiadas preguntas. Solo le había aconsejado que tuviese cuidado con los hombres, incluso con los que él llevaba en el barco.

"No necesito tener cuidado." Eran ellos los que debían cuidarse de acercarse a ella sin su permiso. Guardaba tres cuchillos, uno en la bota, otro bajo la manga de la camisa y otro en la parte baja de la espalda, donde la camisa se quedaba más holgada y no se notaba que lo llevaba. Además, tenía siempre un pequeño zurrón colgado en la cintura, y dentro llevaba buena parte de los venenos que había aprendido a fabricar en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la Casa del Blanco y Negro. Y en el camarote que le habían dejado guardaba muy bien una espada afilada.

Hacía ya mucho que había empezado a pensar en ir a Poniente. Desde un par de meses, la idea le ondeaba en la mente, al principio muy débilmente, para tomar consistencia según pasaba el tiempo. Pero hacía unos días, al despertar en su celda en el templo del dios de muchos rostros, lo había tenido muy claro. Su vida ya no seguía en Braavos, y era hora de volver a donde debía estar. No le había importado que el Hombre Bondadoso se enfadase con ella, e incluso llegase a gritar, porque sabía que era lo que había que hacerse.

En esos días, se movió casi por un impulso que le era desconocido. Después de los encargos que tuviese que hacer como sin rostro, se dedicaba a conseguir lo necesario para el viaje. Buscar un barco adecuado para viajar sin que nadie sospechase de ella (un barco mercante en el que nadie se fijaría dos veces, ni en una mujer que iba a buscar fortuna en tierras lejanas) recaudar el dinero que tenía, lo suficiente para vivir durante un tiempo sin preocuparse; las posesiones escasas de los que gozaba: algunas prendas de ropa y sus armas. En solo tres días ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, y no perdió tiempo en despedidas con nadie. No había nadie de quién tuviese que despedirse. Simplemente, cuando aún era de noche se levantó de su cama, se vistió, se colocó las armas y salió del templo. Simplemente.

Así, a primera hora del día ya estaba en el barco, moviéndose lentamente cuando aún no habían salido de Braavos. Desde la parte posterior del barco podía vislumbrar algunos de los edificios emblemáticos de la ciudad, y el puerto se desperezaba con el amanecer. Nadie no intentó siquiera buscar La Casa del Blanco y Negro con la mirada. Se sentó de espaldas a la ciudad, con la espalda apoyada contra la madera con tranquilidad. No necesitaba mirar para acordarse, y sabía que acabaría volviendo. Poniente ya no era su hogar, ni mucho menos Invernalia, donde no había nadie que ella recordarse o quisiera. No, Braavos ya era su casa, y lo seguiría siendo hasta el último momento de su vida, y viviría para siempre en la Casa del Blanco y Negro. Esa era ya su vida.

Se atusa un poco un rizo moreno de su nuevo rostro. Había elegido una cara muy normal a su parecer, una chica braavosi de veinte años, con una historia ficticia de haber trabajado en la casa de un noble, hasta que se cansaron de ella y la despidieron. Seguramente muchos interpretarían que había ocurrido algún tipo de situación incómoda entre el señor y ella. En ese caso todos murmuraban, pero todos tenían la decencia de no hacer ninguna pregunta directamente.

Había estudiado con detenimiento y especial atención a los hombres que iban en el barco. La mayoría eran marineros de poca monta, los que ayudaban al capitán a subir y bajar la mercancía cuando llegaban a puerto. Sucios, malhablados y mal pagados, puede que enfadados por su situación, pero Nadie sabía que si alguno se acercaba a ella sería el último que lo hiciese. Aún así esperaba que no ocurriera, porque no sería lógico esperar que una antigua doncella fuese armada hasta los dientes y supiese defenderse. Su mentira se vería descubierta, y eso no podía permitirlo. No, tendría que saber actuar, aunque supusiese ponerse en peligro con una panda de hombres como esos.

En el barco no solo había marineros, también habían subido lo que parecían caballeros venidos a menos en el mundo. Hombres que habían lapidado fortunas en juego, mujeres y bebida, y se veían obligados a buscar un trabajo, aunque fuese de mercenario, para subsistir. Se les veía el agotamiento en el rostro, más por las juergas que se habían corrido que por estar cansados de la vida. Aquella gente solo se cansaría cuando estuviesen muertos en un callejón, pensó.

Pero a Nadie le venía muy bien que estuviesen allí. En los bajos fondos de las ciudades se escuchaban muchas historias, y era fácil conseguir que alguien te cantase la canción que querías. Seguramente uno de ellos había oído alguna cosa interesante sobre la situación de Poniente.

Ella sabía una parte al menos. Una inverosímil historia sobre la última Targaryen viva que había recuperado el Trono de Hierro con tres dragones y un ejército de eunucos. Nadie había visto y oído cosas extrañas, pero la parte de los dragones se veía a la legua que tenía que estar trucada. Claro que era un chisme muy jugoso que la última Targaryen tuviese tres dragones del tamaño de edificios.

Pero pensar en la satisfacción que le causaría ver a los Lannister derrotados y exhaustos tras una larga guerra perdida disolvía de su mente toda duda que existiese. Lo importante era enterarse como era esa nueva reina, y hasta qué punto podía Nadie inmiscuirse en el asunto sin que nadie supiese lo que ocurría.

Estudió a uno de los hombres que estaba sentado con otros, jugando a los dados. Estaba compungido, y parecía temeroso, lo que le hizo deducir que no eran muchas las monedas de su bolsa que podía permitirse perder en el juego. De todos los allí presentes, Nadie supuso que sería fácil engatusarlo para obtener información, y más con el rostro que tenía en aquel momento.

Se acercó lentamente a ellos, y al menos un par levantaron la cabeza para mirarla. Se apoyó en la barandilla de madera del barco, fingiendo un profundo interés que no sentía para nada. Los hombres parecieron envalentonarse al ver una chica tan joven que les hacía caso, y empezaron a fardar cada vez más, intentando por todos los medios ganar y quedar bien delante de ella. Resoplaban por el esfuerzo que ellos debían pensar que sufrían por ganar a sus contrincantes, y Nadie tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no reírse mientras ella hacía muecas y gestos cuando alguno perdía o ganaba.

El hombre en el que se había fijado al principio no tardó demasiado tiempo hasta que se quedó sin nada de dinero, y se levantó entre resoplidos de frustración por su mala suerte. Se apartó de todos ellos, en dirección contraria y se apoyó en la barandilla mientras miraba por la borda.

Nadie siguió sus pasos a pesar de la decepción de los otros hombres que esperaban estar más tiempo con la única mujer del barco, pero ella necesitaba información, y un hombre que había perdido y se veía recompensado por su compañía era capaz de contarle en ese momento todo lo que ella quisiese.

Él giró la cabeza, sorprendido por ver que ella estaba muy cerca, aunque ambos tenían la misma posición de mirar el mar sin hablar con la persona a su lado. Sus ojos se cruzaron un momento, y ella se metió de lleno en el papel de Jorelle.

- He tenido un mal día, con eso de los dados.- señaló con un dedo a los hombres que seguían jugando entre risas y gritos.

- Se notaba, si.- tuvo que adoptar un tono de voz suave. No quería que pensase que se burlaba de él.

- He preferido dejarlo antes de perder todo.-sacó pecho, como si se sintiese orgulloso, aunque ambos sabían que ya no tenía más dinero que perder.

- Es una opción muy inteligente, mi señor.-asintió, con una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Vas tú sola a Poniente, muchacha?-cambió de tema.

- Así es. Voy a buscar "fortuna".-disfrutó de la sonrisa divertida del hombre.

- En Poniente no sé si encontrarás gran fortuna, chica. Las cosas no van muy bien.

"Más fácil de lo que había imaginado" pensó.

- ¿Por qué decís eso, mi señor?-pregunta con una mirada desconcertada.

- ¿No has oído todo el asunto de la guerra?

- He oído que llevan muchos años con la guerra, pero no sé si ha ocurrido algo más.

- ¿No? ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿No has oído hablar de Daenerys Targaryen?

Jorelle negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Vaya! Creía que no había nadie que no hubiese escuchado algo sobre ella.

- ¿Quién es?-pregunta, ocultando la irritación que sentía. "¿Si supiese algo te estaría preguntando, imbécil?

El hombre se rascó la barba, cortada de forma desigual, llena de trasquilones.

- Es la última de la familia Targaryen. Antes eran los que reinaban en los Sietes Reinos, pero con la rebelión de Robert Baratheon fueron expulsados. Creo que murieron todos menos ella y su hermano, o algo así.

- ¿Robert Baratheon no era rey?-preguntó.

- Si, sí que lo era. Pero cuando murió todos sus familiares se lanzaron hacia el trono como si fueran aves de presa. Sus dos hermanos reclamaron el puesto, y su esposa dijo que los legítimos herederos eran sus hijos.

- ¿Y no tenía razón ella?-sintió un picor que no sabía de dónde procedía al hablar de Cersei.

- Técnicamente, pero todo el mundo se enteró que los niños eran hijos de la hermana de la reina, el Matarreyes.

- ¿Incesto?-fingió una sorpresa más exagerada de lo que pretendía.

- Así es. Parecía que los hermanos se lo pasaban juntos mejor de lo que nadie suponía.-se dio el placer de disfrutar de un instante del desconcierto de Jorelle.

- ¿Por eso surgió la guerra?

- Así es, si.-asintió.- Los dos hermanos del rey, y la familia de la reina, los Lannister. Además de los Stark del Norte, que quisieron la independencia.

Nadie habría supuesto que nada podía hacerle daño después de tantos años, pero escuchar la palabra Stark pareció disparar alguna alarma en su cerebro, una alarma que no debería estar ahí.

- ¿Por qué querían independencia?

- Por lo que sé, aprovecharon que cortaron la cabeza a lord Stark para proclamar que el trono de Hierro no debía gobernar en el Norte, que ellos siempre habían sido independientes. Una buena forma de aprovechar la situación, si señor.- se echó a reír, y provocó que quisiese estrangularlo solo de mirarlo.

No le escuchó muy atenta, porque sus pensamientos volaron rápidamente hacia el fatídico día que se alojaba en lo más profundo de ella misma, cuando una niña pequeña había llegado tarde, cuando había perdido a lo que quedaba de su familia.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo.

- ¿Y por qué lo llamaron Guerra de los Cinco Reyes?

- Creo que los Greyjoy de las Islas de Hierro se rebelaron también.- se miró las uñas como si fuesen un tema de lo más interesante.- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

- Pensaba que sería fácil conseguir un trabajo en Poniente, más que en Braavos.-respondió tras carraspear.- Pero ahora temo que será demasiado fácil.

- Seguro que una chica como tú no tendrá problema en encontrar trabajo como doncella en alguna casa, o para alguna señora…o algún señor.-se relame. Echó un vistazo a Jorelle, como si viese por primera vez a la muchacha.

"Ya empezamos." se forzó a sonreír.

- ¿Y vos por qué vais a Poniente, mi señor?

- Era…soy un caballero.

- Oh, ¿de veras?-se inclina hacia delante.

- Si, así es.-parecía extrañamente orgulloso. "Si fueras caballero de verdad no estarías en Braavos perdiendo dinero que no tienes".- De la Casa Chester.

"¿Qué casa es esa?" buscó en su memoria, pero no le sonaba de nada.

- ¿Es una casa importante?-preguntó con cuidado.

- Es uno de los vasallos de los Tyrell, los guardianes del Sur.

- ¿Volvéis a casa después de mucho tiempo?

- Si, eh…durante la guerra viajé a las Ciudades Libres, quería conocer el mundo.

"Eras el peor caballero que nadie pudiese pensar, ¿no? Y huiste con el dinero que conseguiste."

- ¿Volvéis para ver a vuestra familia?

- No, no queda nadie que me interese ver allí…aunque podría verte a ti en alguna ocasión.-paseó el dedo por la barandilla, muy cerca del brazo de Jorelle.

- Si, podría ser.-apartó la mano y tamborileó con los dedos por la madera.

El hombre empezó a reír. Su rechazo parecía hacerle mucha gracia.

- Ya lo pensarás mejor, si.-aparentaba estar tan seguro de su futuro éxito con ella…

Jorelle sonrió de forma encantadora.

- Quizás podáis ayudarme a trabajar para alguien de esa casa a la que pertenecéis...

- Quizás, si. A cambio…

Giró la cabeza para mirarla de otra perspectiva.

- ¿Por qué no me enseñas tu camarote?

Jorelle se tragó el resoplido. Todos los hombres eran iguales.

- Claro, mi señor, venid.

El hombre sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo por conseguir que ella estuviese a punto de desnudarse para él. Pero estaba muy, muy equivocado. Ya se lo enseñaría ella.

El camarote de Jorelle era pequeño, posiblemente por el hecho de ser la única mujer. ¿A quién le importaba si ella estaba incómoda?

El antiguo caballero se sentó sin preguntar siquiera, como si fuese su habitación y su cama. Se desabrochó un botón de su ajada camisa y la miró con detenimiento a ella, como si adivinase lo que la ropa escondía.

Jorelle se sentó a su lado, pero a una distancia prudencial de sus lascivas manos. Acababa de tener una gran idea, y pensaba usarla.

- Ni siquiera conozco vuestro nombre, mi señor.-dijo en tono meloso.

- Lyonel, así me llamaron mis padres a los ojos de los Siete. Lyonel Chester. Era el hijo mediano de lord Chester. Era el lord de Escudo Verde.

- ¿Dónde está eso?

- En las Islas Escudo del Dominio.-comentó, aunque la miró suspicaz.- ¿Por qué te importa?

- Podría verlo cuando llegase allí. Con vos, quizás.

Lyonel se mostró confuso. Seguramente pensaba que sería fácil llevársela a la cama y llevarse el último premio de Braavos, pero una insinuación como esa sería como si insinuar que ella no se abriría de piernas sin una promesa de algo más. Pero la duda le duró poco. Su entrepierna pensó más rápidamente que su cabeza. Se abalanzó sobre la chica, besando el cuello expuesto por el vestido, buscando una forma de abrirlo y ver más piel.

Pero Jorelle no pensaba permitirlo. Subió una pierna hasta la cadera de él, y bajó la mano hasta su pantorrilla, donde la daga reluciente estaba amarrada con buen tino. Pero lo pensó. Una herida mortal como esa sería difícil de excusar ante los pasajeros del barco. Le tumbó debajo de ella y se sentó sobre sus muslos. Él sonrió mucho más, con la excitación por las nubes en ese momento.

- Cerrad los ojos, mi señor.-dijo ella, sugerente.

Cuando él lo hizo, Nadie volvió a la carga. Cogió la almohada que había a su lado, no muy limpia, pero suficiente para el trabajo. Solo tuvo que apretarla, apretarla contra su cara con fuerza. Aunque él luchó, sorprendido y horrorizado a partes iguales cuando el aire empezó a faltar en sus pulmones, no pudo hacer nada.

Sus manos, que habían intentado agarrarla cayeron laxas a sus lados cuando la vida le abandonó. Ella se levantó con tranquilidad, y sin un solo signo de culpa o remordimiento por lo que acababa de hacer. Respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta del camarote y gritar a los hombres que estaban en cubierta.

- ¡Socorro! ¡Por favor, ayuda!

El plan empezaba a cobrar forma.


End file.
